Si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. El título lo dice todo... 'Proyecto Cuek'


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

Fanfiction _**Proyecto Cuek**_

(mayores informes en mi perfil)

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Qué pasaría si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume <strong>)80Oo

Por Kiray Himawari

¿Qué pasaría si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume?

Probablemente y lo más indicado es que alejemos al pequeño Youichi de los nada sanos pensamientos de Natsume, más aún si se encuentra cerca de Mikan. Porque bien es cierto que cada vez que Natsume ve a Mikan sabe exactamente lo que usa debajo de su uniforme escolar, nadie sabe exactamente cómo, pero no queremos traumar a nuestro pequeño Youichi.

Ahora que si está con Ruka, Natsume probablemente pensaría: "_Ruka siempre lleva consigo ese conejo, a veces creo que es como una extensión de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo sería Ruka si realizara una fusión con el conejo?_" No, quizá desecharía esos pensamientos 'normales'.

Si estuviera cerca de Hotaru, lo más normal es que piense en esconderse, más si está cerca de Mikan porque vaya que la chica le da problemas con eso de andar poniéndolo en situaciones 'poco convencionales', como aquella vez en la que Mikan estaba aterrada, luego preocupada y luego terminó encima de él... No, no quería más venta de fotografías comprometedoras.

Si estuviera cerca de Permy, Natsume estaría con la desesperación de salir corriendo o bien, qué tipo de objetos le ofrece la chica para lanzarle a Lunarcitos, aunque está seguro de que en esos momentos deben ser braguitas con ositos estampados...

Si estuviera cerca de Linchou, estaría maldiciendo el no haber salido de clases a tiempo, aunque pensado que es Natsume, lo más probable es que salte por la ventana en cuanto sienta momentos de fastidio.

Si estuviera cerca de Persona, quizá estaría enojado y maldiciendo al hombre, si se le puede llamar así, que le trae sufrimiento, y no sólo por él, si no por todos los seres queridos que lo rodean.

Quizá si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume, podría encontrar que es un ser humano casi normal como cualquier otro, con una mente más perversa, claro está.

Ahora que si Youichi estuviera solo con Natsume, los pensamientos que vendrían del mayor serían de preocupación por su bienestar, si está comiendo apropiadamente, si estudia lo suficiente, si duerme o tiene pesadillas por las noches... Así Youichi descubriría que Natsume figura como padre.

A Youichi no le molestaría la idea de tener un padre como Natsume, por el contrario, sería un honor, una cosa para recordar, claro que, si Natsume quiere figurar como padre, tiene que buscar una madre para You-chan.

Entonces la mente de Natsume viajaría a la búsqueda de una esposa con quién compartir su vida y su paternidad... Hotaru puede llegar a ser muy violenta, además que como esposa, lo más probable es que lo chantajee, no, Hotaru no es de su tipo.

Permy es una chica que lo desea, porque no hay mejor palabra para describir el sentimiento de la chica. Así que si tiene esos pensamientos sobre él, quizá pueda tener una oportunidad para formar una familia en la que Permy cocine, le brinde su cariño, le llame a todas horas al trabajo, vaya con él a las misiones, lo siga a todas partes y lo reclame como suyo... No, Natsume no quiere un perro faldero o alguien que lo alabe todo el día...

Necesita a alguien que pueda noquear sus arranques de ira, que lo haga reír mentalmente, que le haga desear saber que está ahí con él sin importar nada. Alguien que lo espere en casa con una sonrisa que no signifique otra cosa que pura felicidad. Alguien que no los siga por temor a perderlo. Alguien que sea capaz de idear las más absurdas pero divertidas ideas. Alguien que le imprima la emoción de saber que puede pasar algo maravilloso sin saber exactamente qué. Alguien que lo descontrole con una sensual inocencia... ¡¿Mikan?

Si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume encontraría que, además de saber qué ropa interior usa Mikan, Natsume admira, ama y considera a Mikan una mujer perfecta para él. Entonces, Youichi descubriría que Natsume lleva algunas semanas actuando diferente, entonces descubriría que Natsume tiene aproximadamente diez semanas de estar con Mikan, y entonces descubriría que olvidó que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikan...

Si Youichi pudiera leer la mente de Natsume, correría por su vida, porque Natsume no sabe a quién culpar por un descuido de ese tipo...

Al final quizá a Youichi no le guste la idea de leer la mente de Natsume... ¿Y si pudiera leer la de Mikan?

* * *

><p><strong>-oO080Oo-<strong>

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
